nonsensical_and_miscellaneous_nonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
'The Nomads' Intro and Joining Form(s)
JOINING FORMS: Name: Gender: Rank: Short Visual Description: Personality: ".--ake up!" A voice called out, "Wake up! We've been scattered!" '' Confusion and panic swept through your mind. A cold wind chilled the air, stifling your ability to breathe You had lacked food and water, and you began to ache. Standing in the clearing, you wondered why you had slept in such an open place. It wasn't quite clear what had happened to you recently. A few scratches tainted your fur, but that was about it. The wind whistled, a deceivingly beautiful voice in your ears as the soft grass at your paws seemed to invite you to rest in it.'' Worried shouts and conversations began to jumble together between the cats nearby. The most notable things they said were about their dead leader. Suddenly, it came to you. You had been in a large battle the night before against a band of rogues. Your memory came back, and you began to recognize the cats around you. You tried to ignore the dead ones, especially your leader. "I found a cave," a cat you recognized as Crux announced, silencing everyone else's voice by raising theirs, "We should stay there for a while." You followed to the cave along with others, just as you realized who Crux was. '' . '''Possible Ranks': Leaders (Maximum of two, minimum of one): The leaders decide almost everything for the Clan. Every cat in the Clan depends upon them to keep them and their loved ones safe. Cats of the clan do NOT work for the Leader; the Leader serves the clan. Deputy (Maximum of two, minimum of one): Deputies are those to substitute when the leader is gone. When The Leader dies or is forced to retire, the Medicine Cat(s) decide(s) which Deputy will be the next leader. Medics (Unlimited): Medicine Cats usually remain in the camp at all times. If not, at least one is to go to battle alongside Warriors. Medicine Cats are usually respected the second most, due to their ability to heal wounds and rid of disease. Unlike most other Clans, NomadicClan's Medicine Cats ARE allowed to have kits and mates. Queens (Unlimited): Queens are cats who are either recent mothers or want to care for Kits. They are essential to the Clan in the way that they help raise the Kits to a well enough strength to begin training. Warriors (Unlimited): Assailants fight for the Clan and defend it with their life and make sure to die loyal and/or respected. Scouts (Unlimited): Scouts are those who gather information ahead of everyone else in the Clan's knowing. Their job is to warn the Leader about an imminent threat and to see how common prey is. These cats must be well trained to make nearly no noise at all unless necessary. Apprentices (Unlimited): Apprentices are cats in training, either to heal, defend, or become a scout. Kits (Unlimited): Although they are the youngest in the clan, they are destined to be its future. Elders (Unlimited): Elders are retired cats. They are to be treated with the highest tier of respect. They are the memory and the best source of wisdom in the Clan. Prisoner (Unlimited): Prisoners are cats deemed 'unworthy of respect'. They are either captured in battles or have committed a crime against the Clan. They have nearly no freedom, and must be checked on frequently. HOWEVER, if they prove themselves, prisoners can regain their freedom and will receive proper training if necessary. Despite what most may assume, prisoners can actually have a mate and kits within the Clan.